


Dead Woman

by jhunieilarde



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Sergio never found out Raquel is still alive and launched a war against the government.(Couldn't create another summary but it's definitely chaotic)(We got extended on our Community Quarantine so more time to write for me)(ENJOY!!!)
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 22
Kudos: 188





	1. The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Sergio is the most dangerous member of the gang. Not only he's a ninja but his brain works wonders and he can create more ways to create chaos so here is what happened to him when he thought Raquel is dead.

Two shots fired…they’re the two bullets that launched a war…

Sergio turned himself off and became the Professor. With Raquel gone, he lost his heart. It grew colder and colder until he felt nothing at all. Idealist. Pacifist. Conservator of life. Those things are gone from him now. The fear is gone from his body. DEFCON 2 was just the beginning. He got tons in his artillery. When he found out that Colonel Tamayo gave the green light to Gandia to murder the team inside and Nairobi ended up dead, it was the last straw. The government will bow and the Resistance will rise.

One by one, he launched his missiles. Nairobi’s funeral, Rio’s video, the actual location of his torture chamber, Colonel Prieto’s live humiliation, Inspector Sierra’s unexpected confession…they’re all just icing on top of the cake. Sergio instructed the Pakistani team to release all of the state secrets online. It sent the whole country in chaos. The whole world scrutinized and grilled the Spanish government when their skeletons had been discovered.

Sergio wasn’t done yet. They took everything from him so he intends to take everything from them as well. He knows Inspector Sierra was tracking him down so he set up a trap just for her. She ordered Raquel’s execution. He had a special plan for her alone. When she arrived at the safe house, Sergio is nowhere to be found. The entire plan is laid out in her eyes and it’s meant to occupy her which it did. She didn’t see the blow coming. The next thing she knew, she’s tied up on a chair with a gag on her mouth.

“Hello, Inspector”, Sergio greeted when he saw her with her eyes open. “I know you cannot talk right now but you can still hear so that’s what you’re going to do. Nairobi was put to rest properly. It wasn’t meant to happen. You see, we’re all free. We’re all living our lives peacefully but what you did to Rio just forced us to come out of hiding to get him back. It’s one thing to put him on trial and make him answer to all his crimes. That we can accept but to keep him in a chamber and torture him for days, weeks…it’s unacceptable even for a criminal like me. Do you ever wonder why a lot of people rally in front of the bank? Why they are siding with us instead of you? It’s because they realized, we’re much better than the police”, he said.

Alicia listened unwillingly. She wanted to speak but wasn’t able to and it sucks.

“You ordered Raquel’s execution. I know you did. What was the plan? To throw me off? To unbalance me? Congratulations, Inspector. You succeeded. I used to value life before this. We all agreed to not leave any casualties because we don’t fight like you but you executed an unarmed woman on her knees. Aside from that, she used to be your friend. She told me that. She told me a lot of good things about you. Did you know that she valued your intelligence and guts? She was a little hesitant to go up against you because she said you’re her friend but you ordered her death. What kind of a friend are you?” he added.

There’s not much that can rattle Alicia but Raquel holds a spot in her heart despite they took different paths in life.

“So…after this heist, I would have to go home to our daughter and tell her that her mother won’t be home because you killed her”, he muttered.

Sergio turned to the monitor to launch his last missile. The Pakistani team was able to recover the footage inside the bank when Gandia shot Nairobi. Apparently, the cameras inside the bank have a backup one that Gandia didn’t know when he cut off the camera wires. Alicia saw the footage of how Gandia shot her in the head while she was walking back to her friends. She was unarmed and he executed her just like that. Watching the face of Sergio grew darker, she can see it’s exactly what’s going on inside his mind while thinking how Raquel was ‘executed’.

The video was released to the media and it caused uproar to the public. More and more people came in front of the bank. The police don’t know how much longer they can contain the situation. It’s getting out of their hands.

“Palermo, initiate DEFCON 3”, Sergio instructed through the comms.

Few minutes later, the door of the bank opened and just like what Berlin did to Tokyo, they taped Gandia onto a table and pushed him out of the bank though it is not a move to give him to the police. No. It is a move to give him to the people. Once they all saw who it was, the crowd forced themselves away from the cops and ran straight to Gandia. Who knows what happened next…when the police managed to disperse the crowd, Gandia is still on the table but he’s bleeding all over. He is dead.

Alicia was so stunned on what she just witnessed that she didn’t even see Sergio and Marseille left. She’s still tied up with gag in her mouth. Her eyes couldn’t believe what she saw. Did the people of Madrid just kill a man tied up on the table? Everyone saw what he did to Nairobi but was it enough for a public execution like that to happen? When she came back to her senses, she realized she’s already alone. The Professor left a note on the table just for her: 

THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST OF US. WE WILL BRING DOWN THIS EMPIRE AND EVERYONE WHO WORSHIPS IT WILL CRUMBLE. 

The Professor will not stop. No. His heart was broken. He wants blood, vengeance. He wants to destroy the system that he thought has killed the love of his life. She needs to do something before one man burned down the entire Spain.

It was a struggle but she managed to free herself with the help of the knife on the table which she presumed to be left there consciously. She searched the drawers for phones and she found eight. She immediately dialed Suarez.

“It’s Sierra. Where is Raquel?” she asked right away.

“I can’t talk to you. You’re wanted by the CNI”, Suarez said.

“Damn it, Suarez! Listen to me. The Professor thinks she’s dead and he’s going to burn the entire country because of it. We need to release Raquel”, she exclaimed.

There is a long silence after that. She can hear Suarez debating with his own thoughts.

“It’s too late, Alicia. CNI already moved her. I don’t know what they’re going to do with her. They won’t tell me. They already sedated Angel because he wouldn’t let go of Raquel. She’s not here anymore”, he answered.

Alicia closed her eyes and sighed.

“Well, you better get yourself ready because the Professor will make all our lives a living hell”, she replied.


	2. Breaking News

The Professor did exactly just that. Andres had been keeping a lot of files regarding government officials’ darkest secrets. Every affair, he got the juicy details. Every addiction, he got the evidences. Every dirty records, he got at his disposal. With Palermo’s approval, Sergio released them all one by one like killing the mighty government slowly and painfully. If there is a ranking for the most humiliated empire, Spain will be on the top of the list.

The last missile hit everyone in the system and that includes every single person who worked at the tent during the heist. Alicia was right when she warned Suarez. They all lost their reputations in a flash and the government got no choice but to suspend most of them and fired those who had irredeemable name.

Three months had passed after the heist at the Bank of Spain and the effect of the Professor’s rage still hovering Spain. No one there trusts the government anymore. It became the wake up call of every citizen and they’re more aware now of their rights.

Sergio had chosen to spend his days with Paula. Marivi has passed away a month after the heist. She took it hard when he delivered the news that her daughter won’t be coming home for dinner anymore. Paula cried in her sleep for weeks on end. It took time for Sergio to manage to get Paula to function again. They moved to a private island in Maldives. It was meant to be a surprise for Raquel when they come home after the heist. He was planning to propose to her then and they can have a beach wedding but all of that went out the window when those two shots were fired.

Instead of dwelling to the darkness, he poured everything he got on Paula. She needs him now more than ever. If he lets the darkness consumes him, he won’t be any use for her and Raquel wouldn’t like that. She would want him to take care and love her daughter. She is the only living memory of Raquel and therefore, she is a treasure.

One night after they had their dinner, a phone in his study rings. That phone is meant to stay silent for the longest time possible but it’s not even a year yet since they robbed the Bank of Spain and it’s ringing again.

“Yes”, he answered.

“It’s Martin. Is it safe to talk?” Martin asked.

“Yes”, Sergio answered.

“Good because you wouldn’t believe what I’m about to tell you. Sergio…she’s alive”, Martin said.

It could be anyone, he thought. It could have been anyone.

“Who is alive, Martin?” he asked.

“Lisbon! Raquel! She’s alive, Sergio”, Martin answered.

Sergio heard the two gunshots again. It’s like saved in his mind replaying again and again to remind himself that she’s gone. How could she be alive when he heard them shoot her?

“Someone who’s working inside the Penitentiary Herrera de la Mancha recognized her. She’s being kept isolated away from the rest of prisoners. The contact said he’s been rationing her water for days now but he never recognized her until the guard let him go inside the cell because she couldn’t make it to the door anymore”, Martin continued.

After all this time, he thought…they kept her there. They made him think that she’s dead. For what? To get back at him for destroying Spain? He always wondered when Spain will fight him back after everything he did but nothing happened. Now he gets it. She is their revenge. They kept her locked away and made a show how she is dead woman. It’s been three months. His stomach turns at that thought. Raquel has been in there for three months.

“We’re getting her out”, he decided.

“That’s why I called you”, Martin said.

“Prepare everything. I will be there in a few days”, Sergio said and then hung up.

He now has a new mission. He needs to rescue Raquel from her cell and reunite her with her family. Paula needs her mother and he will give that to her. He sat down the little girl and explained to her everything. She cried in happiness when he told her that her mother is still alive. He will not disappoint her again. He will bring Raquel home and they will all be together.

Sergio left Paula with Helen, a local who’s been working for them since they moved at the island and hopped on his private plane to Italy where Martin is waiting for him. He is already constructing multiple plans in his head on how to get Raquel out of prison. Of course she will be heavily guarded and the government might be counting on him trying to break her out. She might be a trap for all he knows but he doesn’t care. She’s there because of him. She has been locked up because he failed to realize that she’s not really dead. He didn’t try hard enough. He let the police fooled him and she paid the price. Three months is way too long for someone to be kept in isolation. She is bound to experience visual and auditory hallucinations. Her brain cells might starts to deplete and forget what certain things would look like.

His brain is working so many scenarios and ways to solve hiccups. One thing is for sure, he will not leave Europe without Raquel.

Sergio arrived in the monastery where Martin has taken residence since after the heist. He kept the wing so he can keep Andres’ memories alive. It didn’t surprise him to see Helsinki with him. Since the start of the last heist, the two already formed a sort of relationship. He is rather glad that they don’t have to live alone.

“So, how soon can we talk with the contact?” Sergio asked Martin and Helsinki but none of them answered.

Sergio heard footsteps coming in the room and before he can turn around to see who it is. Her voice already made herself known to him.

“…very soon, I might say. The contact is right here”, Alicia answered.

Sergio turned to her and then to Martin and Helsinki. They all seemed to be fine with her presence but he is not.

“Relax, Professor. I am here to help so if you want to get Raquel out of that hellhole, we’re gonna have to work together. That is so exciting, right?” she added.


	3. Alicia

Alicia explained what happened in Madrid when the gang has left. The government threw anyone they can to the wolves to save itself though it barely managed. Spain wanted to look like it was purging the virus in its castle so they ordered the arrest of a lot of its officials and officers. She has a standing warrant for her since she’s the one who dragged the name of the CNI and the government first on the national television. She had been hiding for three months now which is not ideal especially she is a new mother.

“How come you find out about Raquel?” Sergio asked.

“I have a friend inside the Penitentiary Herrera de la Mancha. Believe it or not, I have been looking for her ever since you left me in your headquarters. You were throwing a massive tantrum you didn’t even bother to let me speak so I can tell you that Raquel is alive”, she answered.

Helsinki scoffed.

“…like you’re going to tell the Professor then about that”, he said.

“Actually, I would. There is an odd sense of satisfaction in seeing his reaction when I tell him that revelation after he just released those state secrets and destroyed everyone”, she snapped at the big guy and then turned back to Sergio. “Anyway, yes, I have been looking for Raquel. I was rather determined to stop you from going on a war with the government because I was sure my ass would be set on fire in the process so I called Suarez hoping to persuade him to release her but CNI already took her from the tent and no one knew where they took her. Inspector Rubio was sedated because of that”, she explained.

It is sort of true. He didn’t give her a chance to talk back then. He was so angry that he deprived her of using her words and let her watch everything. If only he did something different that day, he would’ve rescued Raquel sooner.

“So, your friend told you Raquel is in that prison?” Sergio asked.

“Yup. The man owed me. He was supposed to get life sentence but I tampered the evidence on his case so he only got seven years. He’s solid”, she answered.

Teaming up with Alicia is a big risk. They all know that but she’s their only hope in getting Raquel out. Like all of them, she is also a fugitive. Even if she turns them all in, she will still do jail time.

“Alright…I can stomach working with you if it means I can get Raquel back. She’s been in there for far too long. Paula needs her home. We are going to need the team”, Sergio said.

“Already called them. They will be here by the end of the day”, Martin informed him.

Walking around the monastery, Sergio couldn’t help but feel sad. They used to walk the hallways together. He and Raquel would meditate together on the monastery’s grounds. They slept together in their room. Now, it’s just him and she is in a dark cell inside a prison. He found himself inside the classroom staring at her picture on the board. Martin had set up everything for the class.

“I didn’t like giving that order to Suarez, you know”, Alicia muttered which made Sergio turned around.

She is standing at the end of the room looking at Raquel’s picture as well.

“She’s my friend. You’re right about that. We lost contact over the years but I still consider her my friend. That is why I was so disappointed when I was told she ran off with a bunch of criminals and threw her entire career out the window. We were at the academy together. She worked really hard to get to the position of an inspector and she just left that all behind for you. I never understood it until I gave birth. Anyway, faking her execution was the best I could do. If it’s up to my bosses, they would’ve made that happen. I made my case to them that my plan will make the Professor unstable and he will make mistakes. I was hoping that I could persuade Raquel to just cooperate so she can walk out of the tent unharmed. Traitor cops really don’t fly well in Madrid and that cop joining the gang who humiliated the entire government of Spain? It’s a death wish. Then, everything went to chaos and you know what happened next”, she explained.

For the first time, Sergio was able to see a human side to the hard exterior of Alicia. Maybe motherhood really changed her. It is hard to put his entire trust on her but he can see she really cares about finding Raquel and that’s all he needs from her.

“I would say thank you but Raquel is currently in prison and cut off from everything so I will save it until we got her out”, he said and Alicia laughed.

“You have a sense of humor. I can see now why Raquel fell for you. She doesn’t really go for it within the duration of five days but that says a lot about how much she’s into you. You’re a lucky man. When Raquel Murillo falls for a guy, she hangs on until she can. I am sure you’re aware of her last relationship before you”, she said.

“Alberto, yes, I am aware”, he muttered.

Alicia made a face. He can see the disgust in her face. She doesn’t like Alberto as well.

“I warned her about that asshole. I told her he’s no good but he swept her off her feet. That kind of thing, I guess. When they got married and had Paula, I thought maybe he’s not really that bad as I thought and then I saw the bruises she was desperately covering up with makeup. I told her to file a complaint but she refused because of Paula. Now, no one believes in her”, she explained.

Sergio can actually picture that very conversation between Raquel and Alicia. He wishes that the circumstances are different. He would’ve loved to meet Alicia as Raquel’s friend and not as the Inspector in charge of the case.

Suddenly, the door went opened hard and Tokyo came panting. She looked like she ran all the way to the classroom. She was followed by Denver and Rio and then Monica.

“So, it is true then. The bitch is now playing on our side. Guess, this is going to be interesting”, Tokyo muttered with a smirk and Sergio is already nervous about what she got in mind.


	4. Saving Lisbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how i came up with this chapter. i just sort of went along with it so i apologized in advance if it's not good. I went to work today and it was super hot outside earlier i had a hard time to force my brain to function again.

Explaining to the gang about Alicia’s involvement in Raquel’s rescue mission was harder than Sergio thought. They all grilled her with their questions and some of them spat insults and hateful words at her but none of those things made Alicia flinched. She’s a tough cookie. That is for sure. Even when Rio confronted her about what she did to him during his captivity, Alicia didn’t bat an eye. She looked them straight in their eyes and answered every question like she’s on a press conference. That didn’t surprise Sergio. After all, she went on an actual press conference and answered all of their questions with such honesty that she brought down the entire police force and CNI with her.

“Let me get this straight. Now, you want to help us get Lisbon back because she’s now your friend but few months before, you faked her death and held her inside the tent for days. Am I summing it up right?” Denver asked.

“She has always been my friend”, Alicia spat without losing her cool. “To you, she’s either Inspector Murillo or Lisbon but she’s never Raquel to any of you. She is to me, always been and always will. I did what I had to do to keep her alive. If I refused to handle her interrogation, CNI would just assign someone else and there were a lot of people pissed off at her for filing that case against Alberto. Keeping her inside the tent and depriving her of sleep were better alternatives than flying her into some remote country and torture her”, she added.

“…like what you did with Rio”, Tokyo muttered with distaste.

“I also did the best I could to keep your ex-boyfriend alive. Ask him how I treated him. Other officers would’ve made him their personal punching bag or played different tools with him but I stuck with the gas and it’s not even harmful. I wasn’t allowed to give him even water but I still did”, she explained.

“…and burying him alive with a grave you made him dug for?” Monica asked.

“…not my call. It was Prieto’s”, Alicia answered with her head held up high. “I know I look like a cold hearted bitch to all of you and honestly, I don’t give a flying fuck. I don’t need to be here but I approached Palermo because I want to get Raquel out of that place so if you hate me, fine. I am not asking you to like me. What I need is for all of you to be open-minded enough to help your Lisbon. I don’t think that’s very hard to comprehend”, she added.

Sergio admits he admires her confidence and her guts. She handled the roasting very well that it almost leaves the group speechless.

“You ordered the sniper to shoot Nairobi. Gandia killed her because you gave him the green light to do so”, Bogota finally said.

No one has dared to bring that up since the interrogation started but as soon as he did, they all felt the weight of it inside the room.

“You humiliated few of police officers by stripping them down of their clothes and made them sing Bella Ciao on video. Do you expect the CNI to back off just like that? I was given two options at the time: one, I stepped down and the army will break down the Bank of Spain’s door and they will shoot all of you on site regardless of any casualties or two, I make a move that will paralyze your entire team or as they call it, ‘will even the game’. I chose the latter. Unlike what you all think, I cared about the hostages and it was my job to prevent them from dying so I did what I have to do. Doesn’t mean I have to like it but it’s like choosing the lesser evil. Oh, by the way…it wasn’t me who gave Gandia the green light to come for all of you. It was Tamayo and I wasn’t even there when he did it. I only found out afterwards”, Alicia answered.

The room fell silent. No one knows what to say after that. There is always an answer for everything and Alicia didn’t even hold back one bit of information.

“Are there any more questions? Because if there’s none, I think we should proceed on discussing how to save Lisbon from prison”, Sergio asked and they all shook their heads. “Great, let’s start. Palermo, you may now tell them the layout of the prison”, he instructed.

It’s not the same as planning a heist where they need time to smooth everything out. Rescuing Raquel cannot afford time. Everything has to be done fast and with precision. The Professor, Palermo, and Alicia explained every details of the plan on how to get Raquel out of prison without them getting caught in the process. All of them are fugitives. If one of them screwed up, that same prison they are going to save Raquel from will be their new home.

They went as planned. Marseille and the Serbians smuggled them back in Spain and they drove all the way to Penitentiary Herrera de la Mancha. Rio, together with the same team from Pakistan, hacked the entire building so they can gain eyes inside. Bogota and Helsinki disguised themselves as workers inside while Monica and Tokyo sneak their way as soon as the door was opened for them. Once inside, they are to find exactly where Raquel was being kept.

“Professor, we’re the west side of the building. The coast is clear”, Tokyo said.

Sergio and Alicia moved inside through the west entrance. Tokyo and Monica cleared out their path by shooting the guards with darts. They should be unconscious for an hour enough for them to get away. Alicia’s contact met them there and provided them with the key to Raquel’s cell. None of them waste time. They went straight on the basement where she’s being kept. Sergio unlocked the door while Tokyo and Monica served as their lookouts.

A wave of foul smell greeted them and they all coughed. The room is completely dark and they couldn’t see a thing. Alicia turned on her flashlight to help them see and the entire cell is a mess. No wonder it smells like a rotting meat because it looks like it. There were rotten foods everywhere not to mention other wastes. Suddenly, the light caught a figure by the corner. It’s a woman lying on the floor naked as the day she was born. Her long hair is covering her face but Sergio doesn’t need to see her face to know who she is. He already does.

“Raquel”, he muttered.


	5. Across the Sea

Escaping the prison has been a blur for Sergio. All he can think of is Raquel in his arms as he carried her away from that hellhole. Once the gang were inside the van, no one is saying a word. They are all shocked at the sight of the woman they once called Lisbon. Even Sergio is out of words. He couldn’t take off his eyes from her so Palermo is the one who took charge. When they reached the pier, Sergio carried Raquel one more time and took her to the cargo ship to get away from Spain.

They hired an Italian doctor just in case Raquel might need some medical attention and they weren’t wrong in thinking of that. Sergio put Raquel on top of the table so the doctor can take a look at her. The ship has sailed and everyone is waiting anxiously for the doctor to say something. He ordered in Italian to help him hook Raquel with dextrose and other tubes for medicines. They also put her on oxygen while the doctor continued examining her with little of equipment that he has. When he lifted the huge shirt Sergio had put on her, they all gasped upon seeing the huge black bruise on her torso.

“le hanno rotto le costole”, the doctor muttered.

“What did he say?” Tokyo asked when she saw the look on Sergio and Martin’s faces because they understood Italian.

“He said that they broke her ribs”, Alicia translated.

She’s been keeping her cool since they found Raquel but her voice is giving her away. She is trying her best not to put all the blame on her shoulders but it’s hard not to. It was her idea to fake her death so no one will know or try to find where she was and now, she’s lying on the table looking like a mess.

“dobbiamo portarla in ospedale. Questo ha bisogno di un intervento chirurgico. Ha avuto molte ferite. Spalla lussata, caviglia rotta, grave commozione cerebrale ... per non parlare del fatto che è estremamente disidratata. non ho le cose di cui ho bisogno per trattarla correttamente”, the doctor said to Sergio and Martin.

The gang turned to Alicia for translation.

“We need to get her to the hospital. This needs surgery. She got a lot of injuries. Dislocated shoulder, broken ankle, severe concussion...not to mention she's extremely dehydrated. I do not have the things I need to treat her properly”, she translated.

“Abbiamo tutto il necessario nel monastero. puoi tenerla in vita fino ad allora?” Sergio asked.

“He’s asking him if he can keep her alive until we reached the monastery”, Alicia translated again.

“credo che posso. Sì”, the doctor answered.

They all understood that.

Sergio asked everyone to leave him be. He got a fresh water and clean cloth to clean her up and he needed privacy for that. Raquel is covered with cuts and bruises all over her body. Her left shoulder looks bad. The doctor told him it’s been left long enough that she may never regain the full motion of her shoulder. She cannot also wear high heels from now on due to her bad ankle. Her main injury is the broken rib. He’s afraid that it may punctured her lungs and will put her life at risk. He noticed how much weight she had lost since the last time he saw her. Her bones are so visible under her skin. Her hair has also thinned out and some of her nails are torn out of her fingers.  
He couldn’t help but cry while he’s cleaning her body. It’s too much pain for one person. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what they have done with her for the last three months. One particular bruise caught his attention and his stomach turned. It is located on her inner thigh and his mind is already raising on so many possible explanations. Did he went that far? If so, how cold their hearts are?

“I’ll do it”, a voice said behind him.

He tried to ignore it but he felt a tap on his back. It’s Alicia.

“Go out for a few minutes and breathe some air. I’ll finish her up”, she said.

It is not a request. He realized that his hands are shaking from seething anger, sadness, despair, guilt, and everything else. Alicia took the cloth from his hand and stared him down until he agreed to let her finish cleaning Raquel. He went outside to breathe. It felt like he had held on his breath while he was inside with Raquel. The image of his first meeting with Raquel at the bar in Hanoi kept flashing in his head. She looked so stressed but her life was uncomplicated back then. She was fine. She was healthy. She was perfectly alive. Now, he thinks that being with him has put her life in danger. She was tortured because of him, because of his stupid heist.

“Professor”, Tokyo called.

“I cannot make sense of what I am feeling right now, Tokyo. I am so angry. I want to rip their hearts out of their bodies, those who had hurt her. She didn’t deserve all of that wounds and bruises. She did nothing wrong. She didn’t deserve that”, he expressed.

Tokyo saw the Professor, her guardian angel, cry for the first time. She knows how much he loves Lisbon and how much she makes him happy. Now, she is seeing how much she can make him feel broken and angry. Lisbon is the Professor’s savior and destroyer. She is his kryptonite. She is his strength. She is his everything and he is seeing his queen fighting for her life because of him and it’s breaking him apart.

“Watch out for Lisbon. Take care of her. You leave everything else to me”, she said and he turned to her. “Focus only on Lisbon and I promise you we will get them, all of them. I will not let you down”, she added.

The fire in her eyes told Sergio how serious Tokyo is. Raquel has been a part of the family now and she had saved all of their asses twice now because of her loyalty and she had paid the price twice also because of it.

“Alright. Do what you have to but be careful. I don’t want any of you to get caught or be killed. I cannot afford anyone else being on the brink of death right now”, he agreed and Tokyo smirked at his permission.

“Don’t worry about us, Professor. We can handle it”, she replied.


	6. Raquel

THREE MONTHS AGO

Raquel watched the cops inside the tent clamored at what’s happening. Sergio unleashed the Professor in him and created chaos in Spain. She doesn’t want that to happen but she cannot blame him. He thinks she’s dead. Everyone thinks she’s dead. She heard the others talking about how Alicia had ran after she pulled down the CNI with her in the press conference. Sergio released all of the state secrets to every available media outlet including social media. But when Sergio released the footage from inside the bank how Gandia shot Nairobi while she’s unarmed, that’s when true chaos started. They can hear the people outside the tent wanting to raid them in rage.

“You have to let him know I am still alive, please!” she finally pleaded.

It is the only way to stop him from destroying Spain. She has to let him know she’s alive so he will stop hurting. She couldn’t bear the thought of him being shattered inside.

“Why would I do that? Look at what your boyfriend is doing!” Tamayo yelled at her face.

“He thinks I am dead. You gave a green light to Gandia and he killed Nairobi. What do you expect?” she snapped back desperate to be heard. “If you want this to stop, let him know that I am alive. He is angry and he will burn this whole country to the ground for it. Please”, she added.

Tamayo is considering his options. Raquel turned to Angel for backup. She is certain he will see that she’s telling the truth. There are good people working in the system too. Not everyone is bad. Angel is that. He has done nothing wrong except love someone who can never love him back and if Sergio continued with his missiles, good or bad, they will all pay the price. When Tamayo got off the phone, he looked torn but he follows orders from above like a little puppy.

“Get her out of here. Don’t let anyone see her outside. No one is to know that she is alive. The location will be sent to you once you’re on the road”, he ordered his agents and that sparked the protest inside the tent.

Angel has lead it trying to get to Raquel before they take her but she’s already being held by the CNI agents. Suarez couldn’t believe what’s happening inside their headquarters. Apparently, everyone seemed to agree with Raquel about letting Sergio knows she’s not dead and they wanted to stop the riot outside. The chaos came to a halt when the bank’s door opened and Gandia was pushed outside while being tied up on the table. The crowd clamored all over him and the police ran to his rescue. That’s when Raquel knew there’s no turning back now. Sergio didn’t hold back and he will not stop until Spain drop to its knees for what they’ve done. He is lost and she cannot do a thing to help him, save him from the pain.

“Raquel! Raquel!” Angel yelled but the agents already put a bag over her head and dragged her outside.

While moving, she can only think of Sergio and no one else. He already lost his mother and his father. He lost his brother during the last heist and now, he lost Nairobi and he thinks he had lost her too. How many blows a man can take before he breaks down? Then, she thought about Paula and her mother. Sergio must have been going crazy on thinking how to tell them she’s dead. How is her daughter going to take it? Her mother? Will she understand? Tears fell involuntarily from her eyes. She is a dead woman to the world and to the people she loves. Now, they are shipping her to some place to be tortured for information or to rot.

She was brought first to a white room. She called it that because it’s literally a white room. Everything is white even the chairs and tables. There were cameras installed on two corners of the room all pointed at her. She’s not sure if an hour had passed when the Commissioner walked in the room. He looked very different from the last time she saw him. He is skinnier and the bags under his eyes are very noticeable. She wonders if he is sick. She’s been gone for two years and a lot could’ve happen in that time.

“Raquel Murillo, I never thought I would see you again. When they told me you’re here, I just couldn’t believe it”, he greeted as he sat down across from her.

“Believe me, I didn’t think I would be here either”, she said.

“I have so many questions for you but I have to ask this first. Why, Raquel?” he asked and then leaned forward the table. “Why throw everything away to become a fugitive with him?” he clarified.

The disappointment in his face is written in bold letters. She felt somehow guilty. She’s certain she had caused him so much trouble. He was her boss after all. He was the one who assigned her to the case and when she tried to quit very early, he insisted on her staying on the case because he believed that she can end the heist without any bloodshed. She let him down big time and on top of that, she joined the Professor. She can imagine it’s like a slap on his face when he found out all of that.

“I fell in love”, she took a deep breath, “and I know it may sound crazy for you and many might say how weak I am to be fooled by the Professor but that’s the truth. I fell in love with him in a matter of five days but that wasn’t enough to make me leave everything behind for him. I do have my moral code and love cannot make me break them just like that. I threw everything away and followed him when the system sided with Alberto, when everyone called me a liar because simply he’s friends with them. I took a big leap and put my trust in the system we worked for and it let me down when it didn’t punish the man who used me as a punching bag. After the first heist, he filed for sole custody of my daughter and I knew the court will grant him that. I will never get justice here and the system is broken just like what the Professor had pointed out to me so I took my daughter and my mother and left”, she answered with full honesty.

The Commissioner sighed and leaned back.

“I suppose you’re not going to tell me where the Professor is or where he’s planning to go?” he asked and she shook her head. “Well, I cannot help you anymore, Raquel. I didn’t want to do this but the order is to keep you in custody indefinitely. You will be interrogated by any means until you tell us what we need. It will be long, hard and painful and honestly, I would rather not have you suffer that. Despite hurting my feelings when you chose the life of a criminal, I have always believed in your confidence and in your intelligence. You rose up among your male colleagues like a phoenix rising from the ashes. I strongly suggest for you to cooperate”, he revealed.

Raquel swallowed. CNI can keep her for as long as they can since everyone think she’s dead. There is no record of her arrest so no one will come looking for her.

“I expected as much. I am sorry, Commissioner, for all the trouble I caused you. I didn’t mean for you to be drag down with me but I cannot do what you’re asking”, she replied.

“Then I am afraid you have a long and hellish journey ahead of you”, he muttered.

The Commissioner was right. They did keep her and interrogated her for hours on end. Different agents came in and tried different tactics of getting information out of her but none dared to touch her. When nothing worked, they started injecting her with sedatives in the hope of lowering her guard down but she’s tougher than they thought. Raquel lost track of time and day but based on their impatience on her, she is betting that the gang made it out. They got the gold and they screwed Spain up. That would explain why they’re taking out their frustrations on her. 

She doesn’t mind though. The sedatives helped her relax but they must’ve known that because they suddenly stopped giving it to her. The agents took her out of the white room and put her inside a dark van. She started thinking if that’s it. The CNI is finally going to kill her and then get rid of her body. They are through with her and she’s no use to them anymore since she wouldn’t cooperate. Her supposedly hell is about to end soon. She welcomed that possibility. She’s already dead to everyone anyway, might as well make it for real. Although she will miss her daughter and her mother, she’s sure Sergio will take good care of them. Sergio. She couldn’t even begin her thoughts when it comes to him. He made her promise that if things get too ugly, she will run. She will get back to her family in Philippines. That day in the farm house, he told her to tell them he’s giving up. He’s going to surrender himself and throw the whole heist and all of their friends away for her. She told Suarez again and again that she didn’t know where he is. Sergio begged on the comms to tell them he’s coming but she didn’t. She stood her ground and protected him, the heist, and their friends.

When the bag on her head was removed, she was shoved inside another room. Unlike the white room, this one is very ugly. It doesn’t have a window or a bed or a chair and table. It is just an empty room with dirty walls and floor. Her initial thought is that they will leave her there in isolation just like what they did with Rio. It is a mental torture that CNI likes to do with its captive but she was wrong.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise when she saw Alberto walks in the room. She is expecting CNI agents like before and as far as she knows, Alberto is not CNI. She is so occupied with her thoughts that she didn’t see the first blow coming. It landed on her face that made her fell onto the floor hard. That’s when the real hell started. The questions about the gang and the Professor stopped. No more agents came to her for interrogation and offers of deals. It’s only Alberto now and his questions of Paula’s location. She is not sure if they allowed him to do that to her but she figured her ex-husband wouldn’t know where she is if they didn’t tell him, right? 

He did everything. All the physical torture one can imagine, she went through it. Every single time, she put on a tough face and refused to tell him where her daughter is. She will protect her no matter the cost. Paula deserved a father like Sergio and not like Alberto. He punched her, kicked her, threw her against the wall. At some point, he brought a bucket of water and tried to drown her but she’s grateful at that because that enable her to drink some water. She was really parched. Every time Alberto came, he got new tricks up his sleeves. He must’ve been researching new ways to torture her since it’s not his area of expertise.

The pain got worse when he torn up her nails from her fingers and then stepped on his ankle. She cried and cried but no one came to help her. Still, she didn’t break. She didn’t talk. She looked him in the eye and told him to fuck off. She thought it can no longer go worse than that. He had done everything. What more he could’ve done to her? It could’ve been worse.

Alberto came with another bucket of water but it’s not to drown her. He ordered her to clean up herself which made her frown but she did so anyway. She stinks. She already smelled like the room she’s in and she’s desperate for cold water on her body so she made the most out of the one bucket of water given to her. It was a mistake. She should’ve stayed filthy. The whole reason why he let her cleanup is because he wanted to force himself to her and he cannot do it with her smelling like a human waste. That was a nightmare. Of course, it happened before but they were married back then. She had that mentality that it’s fine. He had the right since he’s her husband. Now, he has no longer any right to her and her body. She struggled. She tried to fight as much as she can but that only cost her her shoulder and when his fist hit her face again she almost blacked out. Raquel wished she had blacked out so she wouldn’t know what he was doing to her but she didn’t. She can feel everything. That was the last straw. He had completely broken her.

After that, Alberto stopped coming. No one has turned on the light inside the room she’s in so all she sees is darkness, nothing but darkness. The adrenaline from her body must’ve worn out because she can now feel all the hit she took for the last…she’s not sure how many days or weeks or months it had been. There’s an occasional ration of water for her by a guard, she thinks. He tried to talk to her but she seemed to have lost her voice along the way. She stopped talking. She stopped thinking. Soon, she stopped getting up the floor even though the guard is calling her for her water. She doesn’t have the energy anymore. Raquel tried to picture Sergio’s face one more time but she couldn’t. She had forgotten his face or her daughter’s face even her mother’s. She cannot remember anyone’s face other than Alberto. She cried again. She curled up on the corner of the filthy room and did her best to hug herself and let her drift into the darkness that’s been pulling her from the start.


	7. At the Monastery

FLORENCE, ITALY (MONASTERY)

Everyone waited outside patiently as the doctor performed a surgery on Raquel inside. Sergio paced back and forth fearing the worst. What if she did not make it? The image of her when they found her inside that cell haunts him whenever he closed his eyes. Raquel has always been a definition of strength in his eyes. She always perseveres. Despite everything that has happened to her before, she fought her way to be free of misery. When he saw her in that cell, she was naked, bruised, wounded, curled on the corner of the dirty and empty cell. She was unconscious and barely breathing when he carried her into his arms. She weights like a little girl in his arms and she’s cold. He feared there and then that he had lost her. It was Alicia who told him that she can feel her pulse. She was alive.

“Sergio”, Martin’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” he asked.

Martin gestured to the doctor who is standing behind him. Sergio didn’t even notice that the surgery is already over.

“How is she?” he asked right away.

“She’s fine…physically, I mean. I was able to repair her broken ribs and her ankle but I strongly suggest not to let her walk on it for a few weeks. Her shoulder had been set properly but it’s been left dislocated for too long. Therapy will help but I cannot promise that she will regain full motion of it. Try to prevent her from moving too much to avoid injuring herself further. I left painkillers inside in case she needs it and…” the doctor’s words got cut off as he looks around him.

“Spit it out, doc. We can handle it”, Tokyo snapped.

“It is rather private and I prefer to talk about it with the patient’s partner”, the doctor explained.

Sergio gave them a look and they all yielded and left the hallway to give them some privacy. He then turned to the doctor.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I noticed bruise patterns inside her thighs so I conducted an examination. It is my medical opinion that she has been sexually assaulted. There were lacerations in her genital area. I am sorry”, the doctor answered.

It is like heaven and earth smashed Sergio in the middle with that information. It is one thing to learn they tortured Raquel and hurt her physically but it’s another to know that they raped her as well. That is just unforgivable. He clenched his fists to control his temper. He doesn’t want to explode in front of the man saving Raquel’s life.

“Thank you for telling me”, he muttered.

The doctor nodded and patted him on his shoulder.

“Take a walk outside. You need to breathe some fresh air. I will prepare her while you do that so she can be presentable when you and your friends come to see her”, the doctor ordered.

Sergio smiled in appreciation at his sensitivity and obeyed. He took a walk by the monastery’s grounds as he tries to clear his head. His brain is being clouded by ways to kill those people who hurt Raquel. There are so many ways to make them suffer. He can go after their families, make them feel what he felt…what he's feeling. He could’ve tortured them like the way they tortured her. Rage and pain can make a monster out of a man and there is no doubt he’s becoming one but he suddenly can hear Raquel’s voice in his head.

[I love you, Sergio. You showed me that not all things are black and white. You opened my eyes and made me feel what true love is. My heart is forever yours whether you like it or not…]

He shook the evil thoughts out of his head. Raquel wouldn’t want him to lose himself to darkness like that. He cannot turn himself into a monster. Raquel needs him. Paula needs him.

“The doctor said I can find you here”, Alicia suddenly said.

He didn’t look at her. He is still seething in anger and he doesn’t want to take it out on her although the wall is thin.

“You know what they did to her?” he asked but didn’t give her a chance to talk. “They sexually assaulted her, Inspector. She’s one of them and they did that to her like torturing her wasn’t enough”, he answered it for her.

Alicia didn’t seem fazed by the news. She knew.

“I thought so”, she muttered and that made him turn to her.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“It’s Tokyo’s idea so you can take it out on her but she said we have a new mission and that’s too find out who tortured Raquel. I’ve been helping them in accessing different government accounts. Rio is quite a hacker, you know. Anyway, we managed to get access on the prison’s security footage. She was also held inside a mental facility for two weeks before transferring her to prison. Raquel’s cell was dark all the time but the camera got a night mode so we were able to see what’s happening inside”, she answered.

His attention is at peak. It is a major breakthrough in getting justice for the love of his life.

“Did you recognize them?” he asked again.

Alicia recognized the look on his face. She had seen that look on him three months ago when she was tied up on a chair while he destroyed Spain.

“I did. They were CNI agents who first interrogated her in the mental facility but when she got transferred to prison…well, Alberto took over”, she answered.

Alberto? All sorts of things popped in Sergio’s head. There are so many bad things attached to that name and he knows how much he had hurt Raquel in the past.

“Alberto? He’s not CNI. He’s in Forensics”, he muttered.

Alicia nodded.

“Still is but he insisted on talking to Raquel. He reasoned he needed to know where Paula is so they granted him access to Raquel hoping that he can make her talk. So, when you said that she has been sexually assaulted, I don’t doubt that information at all. It’s on tape”, she explained.

Now, Sergio is a walking blazing fury. That man had already abused her during their marriage that she still got nightmares about him whenever she closed her eyes at night and now, he did it again even worse. He cannot imagine what it will do to Raquel when she wakes up. The emotional and mental toll as the doctor has told him will be great. He needs to do something. Raquel may not like him doing dirty work but it’s different. It’s Alberto. He didn’t just hurt her. He raped her. It’s a different matter.

“I want to see it”, he muttered under his breath.

Alicia was taken a back that she wasn’t able to hide the frown on her forehead.

“I get you’re beyond upset but I don’t think it will do you good to see it. It’s not a pretty sight. You don’t have to do it”, she said.

“You’ve all seen it”, he said.

“I saw it but not the others. I kicked them out of the room even Tokyo and believe me, it was not easy”, she explained.

He gave her an appreciative look. It wasn’t something he wants the others to see. He doesn’t want them to look at Raquel in a different way after this. She’s still the same person who went through something horrible.

“Thank you but I need to see it, please”, he pleaded.

As much as she wants to shield him from watching the woman he loves being abused like that, she cannot stop him from doing it. She understood why he needs to see the video. He felt guilty and responsible for what to Raquel. It is a torture to watch the video and he feels the need to hurt himself with the truth of what happened to hurt as a punishment for himself. She cannot stop him from doing that. He won’t let her.

“Alright…but don’t say I didn’t warn you”, she said.

Sergio gripped on the edge of the table as he watched the footage Alicia played for him. It started with the mental facility where Raquel was held first. He saw the Commissioner who visited her first. He was clearly concerned for her and wanted her to cooperate in order to avoid the torture but she refused. Sergio saw how they injected her with sedatives to make her talk but she remained resilient. Alicia played next the footage from prison and that’s when he saw Alberto came in. Every punch Raquel took, he felt it. It didn’t help that the footage has an audio. He can hear her cry and scream. He can hear and feel her pain. Alberto kept asking about Paula again and again and Raquel refused over and over again.

The footage reached the part where Alberto asked her to bathe and clean herself. Sergio noticed how Alicia became uneasy. It is the part. Alicia’s body language says it all. She is uncomfortable and he prepared himself. After Raquel was done cleaning herself, Alberto attacked her. It was a struggle and after a few minutes, Alicia looked away. She cannot bear to see it again. Raquel is her friend and no matter how different their lives are now, she still couldn’t bear to see her suffering like that. Sergio didn’t look away. He took it all in. Once the video was over, Sergio composed himself and called the others.

“What did they do to her, Professor?” Monica asked.

“All the things you can imagine but that doesn’t matter now”, he answered and then adjusted his glasses. “I have a job for all of you, more like a favor to ask”, he said.

“Anything…please tell me we’re going to get those motherfuckers”, Denver said eagerly.

They are all as angry as he is.

“Alberto Vicuña, I want you to find out everything you can about him, every single dirt he’s hiding in his closet, I want that on file. Inspector Sierra identified the other agents involved in Lisbon’s torture. I want to know everything about them as well but Alberto Vicuña is our top priority. Let me know when you got it all”, Sergio instructed.

Alberto’s name rang in their ears. It sounded familiar and they all tried to recall where they heard it before. It’s Tokyo who first broke the silence.

“Isn’t Alberto Lisbon’s ex-husband?” she asked.

“Yes, he is. He was also the one who tortured Raquel in prison”, he answered in a dangerous tone only Tokyo can understand.

The girl nodded in agreement. She made a promise to her guardian angel that she will help him get justice for Lisbon and she intends to keep it.

“What are you going to do after that, Professor?” Martin asked.

They all looked at Sergio. They expected him to say that he will destroy their lives the same way he did before but he didn’t say that. He only gave them a look that sends shivers down their spines even Martin. They have never seen the dangerous side of the Professor before, only Alicia has seen it. Sergio is Andres’ brother. Martin has always wondered how come they’ve been brothers since they’re both so different from each other and now he can see their similarities. Andres had always been a dangerous man and he’s always been showy about it. Whereas Sergio has always been the idealist, the pacifist. Now, Martin can see that side of Sergio that makes him same with his brother. Sergio can even more dangerous than Andres.

Once the meeting was over, Sergio went to see Raquel. Like the doctor has promised, she’s already cleaned and dressed up. With all the dirt gone from her face and body, her injuries are more visible. She looked so pale and the only colors on her body are the black, purple, and green bruises covering her all over. Some of her cuts had healed by itself while the others are still healing. They got infected but the doctor already treated them. Her ankle was put on cast and her shoulder on sling. She had lost so much weight and she’s hooked on dextrose. It breaks his heart to see her like that. She’s been malnourished because they deprived her of proper foods for three months.

Meanwhile, Raquel slowly regain consciousness. She felt light and weak but a lot better than the last few months. She first saw the ceiling of the room she is in and it’s not pitch black anymore. She squinted and blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light. The smell around her is familiar and she can hear some music playing not far from her. When she felt a hand holding hers, she slowly turned her head to see who it was. It took her a few seconds to fully see the man next to her. He is smiling at her with tears forming in his eyes.

“Raquel”, he called and that’s it.

Raquel pulled back her hand right away and got out of the bed as fast as she can while screaming. She landed on the floor and tried to crawl her way to the corner of the room with her eyes closed begging ‘them’ to stop leaving Sergio stunned on the spot.


	8. Confusion

Her screams sent everyone rushing to the room where she is confined. The gang found Sergio crawling on the floor trying to coax a very distraught Raquel. The sight is heartbreaking. The Professor on his knees begging for her to calm down while Lisbon is looking at the love of her life like she hadn’t seen him before and he’s there to hurt her.

“Raquel, it’s me Sergio. Just don’t move too much or you will injure yourself more, please”, Sergio pleaded.

It hurts that she doesn’t recognize him at all but it matters more to him that she stopped moving to prevent her from undoing all the doctor’s work on her recovery. 

Raquel wanted to crawl backward but the wall is preventing her from doing so. She doesn’t know where she is or where they had taken her but she knows they’re up to no good. They’ve done it before. They will not stop until they make her talk and betray…wait, who is it she’s protecting from them? The name is at the tip of her tongue but she couldn’t quite catch it. The man in front of him is trying to make her stop moving. She cannot begin to understand what he was saying because there’s too much ringing in her ears but he looked different from the others. He definitely looked so much nice than Alberto. 

Alberto…

Raquel looked around her hoping her ex-husband is not in the same room as she is. She doesn’t know what he’s up to next but she needs to be prepared. There’s too many people in the room. Are they here to watch her be humiliated by her ex-husband? Is she just dreaming and she’s still inside that dark room? There’s no way to know for sure. Her mind is racing fast. What if it’s all a dream? What if she’s still trapped in that filthy room and she’s hallucinating again? It happened before. 

A warm touched pulled her out from drifting and believing that she’s in a dream. When she came back to the present, the man is now sitting right in front of her. His gentle hand is gently brushing her face, wiping the tears that has fallen down her cheeks. For a moment, she almost forgot everything else. She forgot what happened. There is only him and his touch and she wished they can stay like that forever. Still she frowned, she knows him. It feels like it but she can’t remember his name. 

“There’s this woman who walks into a bar in the middle of the night. She looks incredibly exhausted from her work and she needs to have a drink, you see. She took a seat by the bar and ordered some liquor. Then, she took her phone out to call her mother. She loves her mother so much so she wants her to know that she’s not going to make it to dinner and she wants to talk to her daughter before she goes to bed. It was then that the unfortunate thing happened. Her phone battery died. The frustration is written all over her face. She asked the bartender if he got a charger but he said no. The man sitting next to her at the bar overheard it so he turned to her and he didn’t expect to see what he saw. She’s the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. So natural, so pure, so raw…his heart almost stopped beating. Of course, he couldn’t stay like that forever so he gathered up his courage and said…” the man started.

“…you can use mine”, Raquel continued finally remembering that memory she lost.

Sergio smiled when she was able to remember their first meeting in Hanoi.

“Sergio?” she asked sounding like she couldn’t believe he’s actually right in front of her.

“Hi, my love”, he greeted as his tears escaped from his eyes.

Confused, Raquel looked around trying to make sense how she got there when she’s locked up in some dirty dark cell. He noticed her confusion so he held her hand to ground her to reality. He can see her drifting in and out of her mind and he doesn’t want to lose her there.

“We got you out. I am sorry for taking so long. We thought…I thought you were dead but when I found you’re alive, I did everything I could to get you out. All of us came back together and got you out”, he explained.

Raquel still couldn’t quite remember all of their names but she recognized the faces. 

“Please tell me this isn’t just a dream, that I am not hallucinating again because it already happened, you know. I thought I was safe. I thought you already got me out and then I woke up and I am still there”, she pleaded tears now free falling from her eyes.

Tokyo felt a stab on her chest. No one should go through what Lisbon has gone through and now that she’s safe, it’s not truly over yet. A part of her still lives in that cell. It could’ve been easy to just grasp at this moment, the moment where she confirmed she’s finally safe but there’s that fear. What if it’s all in her head? Isn’t it the cruelest torture of all? To constantly live in fear that one day everything will be over and she will wake up in the same dark room she was kept for months? No one deserve to live like that.

“This is real, my love”, Sergio said and took her hand and placed it on his face. “I am here. We all are. This is real”, he added.

She wanted to believe so badly that it’s real. She’s finally out of that hellhole, away from Alberto’s grasp but she’s so scared it will all be over soon. Sergio tightened his grip on her arm. He’s not going to let her go again. She saw his determination in his eyes. It’s that fire that assured her she’s in the right place. She’s in the present. No one can take that fire from Sergio and if she’s just hallucinating, he shouldn’t have that passion in him.

“I never thought I will see you again or the sunlight”, she muttered.

“Same here…our daughter has more faith though. She always prays at night. She is sure you’ll walk in one day through our door and we’ll all be together”, he said.

Paula. She remembered her name. How can she had forgotten her name? Sergio’s?

“Is she here?” she asked.

Sergio shook his head. “No, my love. She’s back home where she’ safe. She’s waiting for you though”, he answered with a smile.

Raquel had forgotten how much she missed her daughter and her mother. Now, it’s all coming back to her, the emotions she suppressed during her interrogations to prevent herself from breaking and giving them what they want. The wall she built around her feelings is finally broken and she can feel them again.

“So, do you want to get out of the floor now? The bed is much more comfortable and honestly, you are not allowed to move much because you just went through surgery”, he suggested and she agreed.

It is a wonder how she managed to get out of bed without crying in pain because going back feels like hell. Every move she makes hurts. When Sergio managed to get her back on the bed, she’s begging for a painkiller. The doctor gave her one to help her feel at ease. Once she felt better again, Alicia requested to speak with Raquel. Sergio agreed and asked the others to give them some privacy.

“Why are you here?” Raquel asked.

The last time she remembers, Alicia was trying to break her to give her the information about Sergio and the heist.

“Well, I fell from grace. I think that’s what Palermo likes to call it but it’s true. Your boyfriend caught me when I tried to catch him but you have to give me some credit because I found his safehouse”, Alicia answered smugly which made Raquel smiled a little. It is definitely Alicia’s trademark. “Anyway, I tried to call Suarez to have you released when I found out the Professor was about to release havoc on Spain but I was too late. CNI already moved you and I spent good amount of time trying to find where they brought you. When I did, I called Palermo and went here. After that, he called your boyfriend”, she added.

Raquel frowned.

“So, it was you who found me? Why did you help me? Last time I checked, you’re so eager to make me talk”, she asked.

Alicia looked offended by her questions but she recovered quickly.

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear what you ask me. In case you forgot, I tore apart your arrest warrant inside the tent because sending you to jail is the last thing I wanted but I am sure you know that deep down”, she answered.

They lost contact with each other for years. They took different paths and somehow, they’re on the same place together, both fugitives, both with screwed up reputations.

“Thank you for helping to save my ass”, Raquel said.

“I didn’t tell you all that so you can thank me”, Alicia snapped. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. If I hadn’t ordered faking your execution, you wouldn’t have gone through all those things you went through. I must say the alternative was fatal but still, I contributed in your torture and I hated that”, she apologized.

Raquel understood that alternative she’s talking about. The only thing that could’ve forced Alicia to do something like that to her is a kill order. She faked her execution in order to save her life. That means she owes him…twice now.

“Consider yourself forgiven”, Raquel muttered knowing it’s what her friend needs to hear.

Alicia is not one to show remorse or guilt but she feels it. she’s not just good at showing her emotions but Raquel knows her. She feels deeply and when she cares about someone, she will go to the end of the world for that person.

“So, when can I meet the little Alicia or little Herman?” Raquel asked just to change the subject.

Alicia’s face softens, one of the side effects of motherhood.

“It’s a little Herman. His name is Lucas and he’s not here in Italy. I left him with a good friend so he’ll be safe but after all of this, I will come back for him”, she answered.

Raquel smiled and threw in some jokes they used to say to each other back in the day but at the fifth joke, Alicia frowned at her friend. She is glad that Raquel is smiling and laughing but it is not how people who just got out of their torture chambers should behave. Frankly, Alicia expected a silent Raquel or a crying Raquel but a normal Raquel? Something is not right.

“Raquel…what is the last thing you remember when you were in custody?” she asked.

Her friend looked up for a moment and tried to think hard.

“I remember the white room and the injections. I never liked sedatives but it helped me those times. Then I remember them transferring me to that filthy room and they kept me there for god knows how long. I think I remember Alberto came to visit but I am not sure why”, she answered.

“Do you remember how you got injured with your shoulder and your ankle?” Alicia asked again.

Raquel shook her head.

“…not really. Come to think of it, I got messed up real bad, huh?” Raquel answered.

Alicia scoffed.

“Messed up real bad? Raquel, you got dislocated shoulder, a broken ankle, and broken ribs that needed surgery. Are you sure you don’t remember how you got them?” she asked one more time.

This time Raquel thought about it hard. She can recall glimpses but it’s too dark for her. 

“I think so but it’s all dark. I can see Alberto’s face but even that is a blur”, she answered and then turned to her friend. “Why? What happened while I was in there?” she asked.

Alicia didn’t know how to answer that. How do you tell someone that her ex-husband beat her up and tortured her for information and when he got tired of her, he then raped her? Despite her tactlessness, she cannot bring herself to just say that to her face, not after everything.

“I am not sure. That’s why I am asking you but don’t worry, you’ll remember those someday when you feel better. Right now, what you need is rest so you can heal faster and finally see Paulita”, she lied and Raquel bought it completely.


	9. Memories

Sergio wasn’t blind. He can see that Raquel cannot remember almost her entire time inside that cell. She can remember Alberto being there but she’s not even sure why he was there or what he did. Alicia already told him about the gaps in her memories but he doesn’t know what to do with it. Raquel is recovering well, at least physically. She looks happy too despite what happened. If it’s up to him, he doesn’t want her to remember everything. What good will it do to her? It will only destroy her and he cannot bear to see her like when she first woke up and failed to recognize him. She was so distraught that day. She was so broken. She was torn between fantasy and reality that she cannot distinguish which is which anymore.

Alicia told him that he has to tell her the truth. She made a point that Raquel would’ve wanted that no matter how ugly it is and she’s right. Raquel hates secrets and lies. He learned that in a hard way but how can he do that without breaking her heart? The longer he kept it, the more it eats him alive. 

The whole gang stayed at the monastery. The story is to wait until Raquel is fully recovered but the truth is, they are working their asses of in gathering information on Alberto and those CNI agents who took part in torturing Raquel. Of course, they’re doing it at night without Raquel knowing. Sergio insisted that they keep it a secret and that no one is to mention anything about the torture to her. Tokyo objected to it, of course. She feels like it’s lying to Lisbon’s face but he persuaded her to hold it in for some time. He promised her that he will be the one to break the truth to Raquel so Tokyo rested her case. The young girl avoided Lisbon in order to refrain herself from spilling the beans to her.

Raquel spent most of her time with either Sergio, Alicia, or Monica. The two girls help her with moving her ankle and her shoulder. At first, it was hell for her to even put weight on her foot but she did push herself. She wants to get back to her mother and her daughter as soon as possible. She misses them deeply. The doctor was right on one thing. Raquel cannot regain the full motion of her shoulder. It was an adjustment but thankfully, it’s her left and she’s right-handed.

At night, Sergio spends hours watching her sleep right after he spent time giving her massages, showering her with kisses, treating her like a queen. He doesn’t want her out of his sight, afraid he will lose her any second. The doctor explained to him that she might be suffering from PTSD. Somehow, Raquel had suppressed her memories from the cell in order to cope. He’s advised to gradually work on getting her to remember bit by bit and help her deal with it and heal internally. It’s easier said than done especially whenever he sees her smile and laugh along with the others. She’s happy but just like what Alicia said, it’s not normal. He can’t let Raquel compartmentalized her trauma for the rest of their lives.

“Are you ever going to sleep or you’re going to watch me sleep all night?” she asked with her eyes closed.

“I just want to make sure you sleep alright”, he answered.

Raquel hummed but kept her eyes closed.

“That’s what you want me to buy but I want the truth”, she said.

The truth. The truth is he is debating whether to destroy her happiness and perhaps her sanity as well by telling her what exactly happened to her inside the cell and what Alberto has done to her. 

“I am scared that when I wake up in the morning, you’re not here”, he confessed which is also the truth.

Raquel finally opened her eyes. Despite having problems with her appetite, she’s doing her best to eat right, forcing herself to eat right portion of food so she can regain her weight and strength. Her colors returned to normal and the hollows in her eyes slowly vanished although she still needs to work on her weight.

“I will be here when you wake up, my love”, she said.

It is her who should be afraid that that would happen when the morning comes but she is holding on to him, his touch, his smell, his eyes, his voice, his entire being. He is her anchor. As long as he is there, she knows it’s real.

“I just want to be sure”, he said.

“Well, why don’t you wrap your arms around me and hold me while we sleep?” she suggested and it works for him.

Sergio enveloped her with his arms and held her close. He inhaled her scent and felt her body close to his. She is right there and she’s not going anywhere, at least for now, he thought.

The next day proceeded like usual. Alicia and Monica conducted Raquel’s therapy giving time and privacy for the others to work on their research in the classroom. So far, the girls are doing a fine job keeping Raquel occupied and she’s not suspecting anything yet. Raquel didn’t notice the ‘errands’ Marseille and Bogota make or Tokyo’s lack of participation in her therapy. She also barely sees Rio and Palermo but she didn’t notice.

During the daily dinner, or as what Denver calls it their family dinner, everyone is bickering as usual. Palermo and Helsinki lead the argument of which extreme sports is the most daring. Each of them showed off with their stories of partaking in extreme activities in their pasts. Tokyo with her drag racing, Rio with his intense online gaming tournament that lasted a couple of days without him getting any sleep, Marseille with his hunting, Palermo with his love for bungee jumping, Helsinki with his fascination with archery. Everyone is showing off. Bogota turned to speak.

“I don’t care what you all think. Swimming is still the most daring for me”, he said.

Tokyo made a noise while Denver looked at him confused.

“Swimming? Really? What are you twelve?” Alicia asked.

The team has warmed up to her due to her big help in rescuing Raquel and with their secret mission.

Sergio and Raquel just looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. The banter is a good entertainment for them, better than the television as Sergio put it.

“I am not a pussy! It’s the ocean. It covers the earth better than land and it has currents. Besides, I almost drown when I was younger so I think it’s the most daring and dangerous activity of all”, Bogota answered.

Raquel stopped eating but no one noticed. Something about what he said just stuck to her and she couldn’t bring herself to move. He said he almost drown when he was younger. She kept seeing water on her face but she cannot remember when that happened.

The gang went on with their bickering. The topic moved to most embarrassing moments. They made it a contest by voting who got the most embarrassing moment of all. Once again, they started showing off with their stories.

“…so I kept hitting him, right? I went on and on and I thought I am the man. This dude can’t beat me. I am the man. I was so confident that I didn’t see him move his head to the side and then my fist hit the ground which was a paved road by the way and I felt the crack on the bones. Everyone laughed around us”, Denver shared while everyone laughed at his cockiness that resulted in his injured fist.

Raquel tried her best to focus on her plate but now she kept seeing flashes of fists coming at her.

“Oh my god! What happened? Did your mother scold you?” Monica asked Rio when he told them how he crashed his father’s car in front of their lawn destroying his mother’s plants.

“Oh, she gave me hell! She was even more concerned about her damn plants than me. I was like, I was injured. I got cuts and bruises all over me and she’s more worried about her freaking garden! You know what she said to me? She said, ‘Oh Rayo! Look at what you’ve done to my plants! Go inside the house and clean yourself up’”, he answered and everyone laughed except for Raquel.

Clean yourself up…

That kept repeating in her head. At first, it’s in Rio’s voice, again and again until it changed. It’s no longer Rio who is saying those words to her. 

Clean yourself up…

She remembered that voice.

Clean yourself up…

Her hand started shaking.

Clean yourself up…

Alberto. It was Alberto’s voice who is telling her that again and again like stuck on a loop.

Clean yourself up…

Now, Alberto’s face is flashing in her head. It’s not in their house in Madrid. They’re in that awful room where they locked her up until Sergio found her. They just locked her up in there, right?

Clean yourself up…

She saw the bucket of water on the floor and she can remember splashing that on her body in her desperate attempt to get clean. It’s like she’s transported in another time. Suddenly, she can smell the room. She can feel the rough floor of it. She can hear Alberto asking her again and again where Paula is. 

Meanwhile, everyone stopped talking when Raquel unconsciously dropped her fork on the table. She’s staring blankly on her plate and her hands are shaking.

“Raquel?” Sergio called but no response. 

It’s like she cannot even hear him. She’s somewhere else, far from all of them.

“Raquel? Hey, can you hear me?” he tried again but still nothing.

Inside her head, Raquel is reliving a piece of the past that she cannot remember. 

Clean yourself up, he says.

She obeyed. She cleaned herself up and when she’s done, everything went blank. All she felt is pain. She felt pain all over her body. She can see his face so close to hers, his eyes filled with anger and evil. She can see the ceiling of the cell, its walls. It’s like she’s there. 

Raquel squeezed her eyes tight trying to get out of that place. Sergio, she kept calling inside her brain. He’s going to get her out of there. He’s going to save her from that place. He’s coming for her.

Clean yourself up…

Clean yourself up…

Clean yourself up…

“RAQUEL!” Sergio’s voice pulled her out of that room and found herself on the floor with Sergio.

His hands are on her shoulders. He is kneeling right in front of her. Her plate is on the floor along with the wasted food. Everyone is looking at them with worried eyes. Sergio’s eyes are full of desperation and alarm. She tried to slow down her breath and recall what just happened. It’s like one minute she’s having dinner with them and the next, she’s back in that cell. Alberto. She remembered Alberto and he didn’t just visit, did he? He stayed and probably came back. She just can’t fully remember it.

“Sergio…what was Alberto doing in my cell?” she asked.

Everyone looked at each other but stayed silent. It’s not their place to answer but she saw it nonetheless. Something happened. Something she cannot remember and they all know about it. Sergio knows about it.

“What happened while I was in there?” she asked again.

Sergio loosened his grip on her shoulders. He sat on the floor with her looking defeated. The easy days are over, he thought. It is time to tell her the truth because there’s no turning back. She needs to remember now.

“He was there in your cell because he was the one who inflicted all your injuries”, he started and observed her reaction for a second, “He was the one who tortured you in that cell for months. It was sanctioned by the CNI too so it was…permitted”, he added.

Raquel can see he’s holding back. “The truth, Sergio”, she reminded him.

Sergio took a deep sigh, “He assaulted you…sexually, I mean. I’m sorry. I was too late”, he said.


	10. Let Them Know

What is the proper way to absorb that kind of information? Should she cry her eyes out? Lash out on everyone? Throw things against the wall? Be angry at the world? Raquel doesn’t know how to react or what to feel with that news. The more she thinks about it the more it came back to her. The memories are no longer in glimpses and tidbits. She’s being able to piece it all together. She remembers how Alberto used to beat her whenever she refused to tell him where Paula is. Every bit of torture, the yelling, the insults, the bucket of water…what he did, she remembers them all. It took her three days to regain her lost memories. During those three days, she chose to lock herself in their room, away from everyone, away from Sergio. It is something that she needs to do for herself.

Now that she finally has them, the memories, she doesn’t know what to do with them. She feels numb. She should be angry or devastated and yet she feels nothing. She doesn’t feel happy either. She felt like an empty shell and she hates it. She would give anything to feel again. Feeling sad or angry or ashamed is so much better than feeling nothing at all because it is hindering her from connecting with others. Some tries to talk to her with their kind words, tell her how sorry they are. They want to make her feel better but how can she when she doesn’t feel a thing?

Sergio respected her request for space and time. He moved to another room so she can have theirs for herself. He has been patient. He brought her food three times a day and leaves them at her door. He always reminded her when she’s supposed to take her medications and he leaves notes at her door saying how much he loves her.

On the fourth day, she decided it’s time to get out of the room. No matter how long she stays in there, it won’t make her feel anything. She hopes that maybe being outside will trigger something in her that will make her feel again. Surprisingly, she cannot find any of them on the monastery’s grounds. They’re not in the kitchen either or the dining area. Raquel decided to check the classroom and they’re in there all looking at the computer. She didn’t knock or make a sound. She doesn’t want to startle them but she’s curious at what they’re working on.

She noticed Alberto’s name appearing on every piece of paper hanging around the room including some of CNI agents she recognized. 

“So, we have it? We have all the dirty things about this motherfucker? So what are we waiting for? We got to go release this to the press and destroy that bastard once and for all”, Tokyo asked Sergio.

He looked different from the last time she saw her before she locked herself in their room. He is still wearing the same suit and he looked tired. Has he been sleeping or eating alright? She doesn’t know. She isolated herself for days that she lost track of him. He did look after her but she failed to look after him.

“We can’t rush it, Tokyo. It needs time”, he answered.

Tokyo scoffed.

“Time? For what? That bastard tortured Lisbon! He deserved to be ruined in front of everyone”, she exclaimed.

Sergio adjusted his glasses.

“…because I don’t want it to be quick”, he finally said and Tokyo shut up. “He did hurt Lisbon and it will be a mercy if we just launch every missile we have on him. I want to take it slow. I want him to fear what’s coming next. I want him to lose sleep at night. I want him to live in constant fear and agony. I want him to crack right before we fire the last missile so by then, he will break so easily no one will be able to pick up the pieces”, he explained.

They all felt the shivers down their spines. The Professor has never been that vindictive in years that they know him. To them, he’s the one who values life and peace the most. They are now seeing a different side to him, the side who will wreak havoc on anyone who will dare touch his family and Alberto will be the lucky one who will experience his wrath first and they cannot wait for the end results of his revenge.

“What about the other agents?” Alicia asked.

She’s still there with them. Raquel almost forgot about that when she was in the bedroom for three days.

“We release those first. We wait until they release a statement and then we release the first one for Alberto and then we do it gradually”, Sergio answered.

“What happened once we ran out of ammo? It’s not like they’re going to put them all in prison. They sanctioned them to torture Lisbon in the first place”, Helsinki asked.

Raquel listened closely. She wants to know the plan they’re working on.

“They will if the people demand it. The people will shake them for us but they will only do it if we provided them with enough information”, Sergio answered.

“Lisbon’s videos”, Palermo guessed.

“Yes but I will have to talk to her about it first. I don’t want to do it without her permission. It wouldn’t be right”, Sergio said.

It is time to join in the conversation.

“She is right here”, Raquel said and all heads turn to her.

They haven’t seen her in days so it’s not a surprise to see them all looking shocked to see her out of her room. She walked towards Sergio who welcomed her with a warm embrace. His touch made her feel what she missed while she was cooped up in a room by herself, love. He’s the only one who can make her feel like that by just a mere touch and she’s grateful.

“You have videos of me in the cell?” she asked once Sergio pulled back.

He nodded. He wasn’t able to mention it to her because right after he told her the truth about what happened in her, she decided to isolate herself in their room.

“I want to see it”, she said.

There are so many reasons they can think of why she shouldn’t watch those footages but the decision falls entirely to her and Sergio. He looked at her and tried to search any fragile cracks in her eyes that might tell him to forbid her from seeing it but he found none. Perhaps, she needed it to understand everything or help her heal somehow.

“Alright but I was intending to release the footage from the mental facility and not the one from the cell, unless you want to”, he agreed.

Raquel nodded and Rio opened the file for her. They gave way to Raquel and Rio pressed play. Raquel watched closely at herself as the agents interrogated her inside the mental facility. She watched herself being drugged again and again until the clip ended.

“I want to see the ones from the cell”, she said.

Rio turned to Sergio hoping he will say no but he only nodded at him to do so. Alicia felt uncomfortable again by this. She thinks it is not necessary for her friend to see herself like that again. It’s not healthy and it’s some sort of mental torture. She is not sure if Raquel finally remembers everything but watching herself go through all that pain again is not something she would want for her. 

The video started and Raquel saw Alberto came in the cell and struck her. It went on and they all saw how she got beaten up inside that dark and filthy room every single day for the last three months. They all saw the tricks Alberto pulled on her as part of the torture. They watched as he yelled insults and threats at her. They watched how she continued to refuse to give up any information to him. When the part of the bucket of water came, Sergio paused the video.

“Can you give us the room please?” he asked from everyone and though they don’t understand why, they obeyed.

They left the room so Sergio and Raquel can have some privacy. He then turned to her and held her hand.

“Are you sure you want to see it? You don’t have to. I would prefer you not to see it”, he asked.

She felt the pain from his voice. He has seen it, she figured. She knew he would have seen it. She knows him. He would want to know what happened to her in there. If the situation is reversed, she will do the same.

“We need to see which footage we will release to the public, right? I want to see it. I can handle it, Sergio. I promise”, she answered.

She needed to see it. Sergio resumed playing the video and she watched closely. With every clip she saw, the emotions in her reawakened. It’s hard and frankly, another torture for her brain but it’s the only way she can think of to feel again. She needed the pain. She needed all that to jumpstart her heart. She doesn’t want to be numb again so she endured seeing herself being abused and tortured by her ex-husband again and again. By the end of the last clip, tears are already flowing from her eyes. She feels everything now. She feels the pain, the hopelessness, the guilt, the shame, the rage. Most importantly, she feels the love, the care, the joy brought to her by Sergio, her family, her friends.

“Raquel, there is something else I needed to tell you”, he whispered while he holds her shoulders. He stood behind her and put a kiss at the back of her head. “Your mother has passed away two months ago. It was peaceful although she was sad during her last days thinking you’re gone. I am sorry, my love”, he revealed and that broke the dam in her heart.

She fell on her knees, crying in his arms. She hasn’t cried like that since she woke up at the monastery. Everyone wondered when the weight of what happened will fall on her and it’s finally happening. The wave has crashed inside her and she let herself to be pulled under. Sergio held her tight and let her pour it all. She needed to let it out. Otherwise, it will eat her inside and she will be miserable. No matter how much it pains him to see and hear cry like that, he let her. 

The others are just standing outside the classroom listening to Raquel breaking down. Alicia looked away in order to hide the tears forming in her own eyes. She knew this moment will come but she’s still unable to prepare herself for it. Monica saw her and put her hand on her shoulder. Alicia tried to look tough in front of her but she knows better. It is not the time to put on a brave face. She has done it long enough. After a few seconds, Alicia let herself cry in Monica’s arms as well surprising the others by her show of emotion but no one said anything. They all understand. 

Regret and guilt overwhelmed Alicia. She kept wishing for her to be able to turn back time so she can help her friend escape that day in the woods. She wished she can spare her from all the horrors she went through but she knows it’s all wishful thinking. No one can turn back time and she will forever carry in her heart the fact that she contributed to that horrible time in Raquel’s life.

Hearing Lisbon cry inside the room fueled the anger in Tokyo’s heart. She wants more than anything to fire a shotgun on Alberto’s face. Not only her is feeling that way, Palermo, Helsinki, Bogota and Denver all wanted to rip Alberto’s throat out. Rio did his best to avert his mind from drifting to his own days of captivity. Marseille is the only one who was able to contain himself but he will be glad to have a day with Alberto and break every bone in his body.

Inside the classroom, Sergio gently runs his fingers in Raquel’s hair as she sobbed in his arms. She got tired of crying and is resting in his embrace. Feeling everything at once can be exhausting and she sure is exhausted. Sergio, too, is exhausted. He doesn’t think he can last longer with the love of his life breaking in front of him. He wished he can take the pain from her chest and transfer it to him so he can spare her from it.

“Release them…the videos”, she muttered, her voice is hoarse.

“All of them?” he asked.

“Yes, all of them”, she answered.

“Raquel, the last one…we don’t have to”, he said.

“No, I want you to release all of them including that one. The people have the right to know what happened, what they are capable of doing to others. I want them to know”, she explained.

Sergio detected the fury in her voice and he felt proud at her strength and determination. He knows she’s always been strong and this only proves it.

“Alright, my love. We will let them know and they will all pay for what they’ve done. I promise”, he agreed.


	11. Vengeful Act

The day has come to fight back. The gang first released the files of CNI agents who interrogated and drugged Raquel in the mental facility. They held the video footages. Sergio wanted to take it slow. He wanted the government of Spain to freak out first and panic. In a flash, all of their names are everywhere. Every news channel is covering what they called ‘Professor’s Second Wave attack on the government of Spain’. It seems fitting for what they’re doing because they’re actually attacking them with such precision and pressure.

CNI held a press conference denying all the information leaked to the press stating they’re just mere falsification of official documents. They released their own agents’ files which are the falsified ones to cover up their people. That’s when Sergio released the first file on Alberto. They press went crazy. Each day, he leaked one file after another containing Alberto’s illegal activities. The gang did an amazing job uncovering all of it. Alberto apparently accepted bribes from influential people to tamper evidences down to giving confidential information regarding some high-profile cases.

The press hounded him for days trying to get information out of him but he always avoided the media. Sergio took pride seeing his distraught face on the screen. It is working. He is going through exactly what he wants him to go through. It is a slow burn of a torture, though not physically, he is sure that when it's over, there will be nothing left of him.

“The government already issued a statement. They will conduct an internal investigation regarding Alberto’s scandal”, Palermo informed them once they were having lunch at the monastery.

“Well, we all know how that one will go”, Denver scoffed.

“Yeah…the game is already rigged”, Rio agreed.

Alicia raised her glass to it knowing too well that the judge will only side with Alberto since he’s friends with pretty much all of them. The game is definitely rigged.

“It’s time to release the videos”, Raquel finally said.

Her tone is flat and cold. Despite recovering her lost memories and being able to deal with them, she is still suffering from its aftermath. The news about her mother’s death didn’t help either. She is furious that her mother died thinking she’s gone when she’s isn’t. She cannot imagine what her mother felt during her last days thinking how she failed to protect her daughter. It pains her to the core and makes her incredibly angry.

“Yes. It’s time for the people to do the work for us”, Sergio agreed.

The last few days, despite the success of the first phase of their attack, Raquel is having a hard time coping with what happened to her and her mother’s death. The nightmare at night won’t let her sleep and she always wake up screaming. It takes her few minutes before he can get her back to the present because she’s so disoriented from her nightmare that she wakes up confused thinking she’s still in that horrid cell. She also lost her usual light. She doesn’t smile that often anymore and she only speak when someone asked her something. 

He also discovered Raquel’s triggers. He made it a habit not to raise his voice when she’s around and not to slam his hand onto any surface that would create a loud banging sound. Those two are quick to send her to panic mode and it’s extremely hard to get her back. He learned few words to avoid in her presence that can send her to panic although he is still learning them all.

“So, which one first?” Tokyo asked.

She’s very eager to send those people to jail for what they’ve done to Raquel. At first, she wasn’t fond of the inspector but when she witnessed how she stood her ground and protected the Professor and all of them no matter how hard they tortured her, it all changed. That’s not just loyalty. It’s also love and friendship. 

“We release the videos from the mental facility first. They need time to deal with the CNI agents first and it will warm up the crowd in their protest. Once we did that, they will do everything they can to avoid the release of the videos from the cell but they won’t find any because Rio already deleted them in their system. We’re the only one who has a copy and because of that, they will be complacent. After that, we will release the videos from the cell one at a time like what we did with Alberto’s files. We take it slow, give the people time to digest everything and then we release the last one”, Sergio answered.

Everyone’s heads turn on him like they’ve seen a ghost. Alicia looks like she’s about to murder him on the spot.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she muttered and then put down her knife before she can stab him with it. “You want the world to see what that asshole did to Raquel? Are you that crazy or what? It’s one thing to let them see her being drugged or being punched by her ex-husband but ‘that’…it’s a different story, Professor. It is not for other people to see and you know it”, she exclaimed.

The others had an idea about the last video but they’ve never seen it. They hadn’t insisted on watching it either out of respect to Lisbon. Besides, they don’t have the stomach to see her like that without breaking something, preferably Alberto’s face. Alicia has seen it…twice. She cannot believe Sergio would actually consider releasing to the public.  
Sergio just remained quiet and composed himself. He wasn’t thrilled about that too but it wasn’t his decision. He preferred that video to just disappear but he cannot do that.

“It was my call”, Raquel finally said.

Alicia looked at her and searched her eyes for any hint of lie. She could’ve just said that to protect him from her but she’s not lying. She is actually dead serious about it.  
“Please tell me you’re not serious about that, Raquel. I get that you’re angry. I am too but you don’t need to go that far”, she said calmly.

“I need to, actually. People of Spain do not know what the system is prepared to do in order to get what they want. It was not just Alberto anymore. They let him do that to me. They allowed him to do that for months, Alicia. I sued him for abusing me and they called me a liar. Those videos, especially that last one, those will prove that I was not lying. Those will show them how rotten the system is and if we need them to do the work for us, that video will send them to frenzy”, Raquel explained.

It hurts her when her colleagues accused her of lying when she filed that case. They called her names and accused her of doing it out of jealousy because Alberto was dating her sister. She explained to them she did that to save her sister from him but even her sister did not believe her. She even called her a bitch because of it. She now has the evidence and she’s not afraid to use them if it means Alberto will get what he deserves.

“Are you sure about it?” Alicia asked.

“I have never been more certain in my life”, she answered.

“Well, I guess that’s all I needed to hear”, Alicia picked up her utensils, “We release all the videos then”, she added.

They did just that. The videos from the mental facility are the first to go and the government had a hard time explaining to the media why they needed to drug Raquel during her interrogation. As usual, they’ve been backed up by various committees justifying the use of sedatives for interrogation purposes. Before the fire dies, Sergio released the first video from the cell showing Alberto hitting Raquel until she’s on the floor groaning in pain. 

The uproar begins. People came out of their houses to protest on the streets. The government tried to argue that the video is fake but experts disagreed with them saying that the video is authentic. Debate sparks in different news channels about the abuse that has happened to Raquel during her captivity. Sergio released the videos one in each day just like what they agreed and it added fuel to the growing fire. Human rights advocates had been bombarding the government of Spain to take action about the torture. Alberto remains quiet the whole time but his name has been slandered left and right. There are people rallying in front of the police station demanding for his imprisonment.  
The day has come to unleash the last video from the cell. Raquel reassured Sergio that she will be fine. They released the video to the press and the crowd went wild.

The protests formed not only in Spain but in different parts of the world all demanding the government not to just put Alberto to jail, they are also demanding them to put him in death row after they saw what he did with his ex-wife. Spain is under massive fire and every international bodies are coming down on them hard. The protesters came to Alberto’s house and banged on his doors. The plan is working. The people are fighting in behalf of them.

Raquel is calm all through it. She doesn’t feel proud or satisfied about their revenge. She is just calm. Even if they put Alberto behind bars, she is still suffering from the side effects of the things he did to her. She has nightmares every single night. Simple bang on the door sends her panicking and she couldn’t last long whenever she attempts to make love to Sergio without flinching and gasping for air. Luckily, he’s very understanding about her situation although she knows how frustrating that can be for the both of them.

The government finally announced that Alberto is already under arrest for the abuse and torture he inflicted on Raquel along with the CNI agents who participated on it. The hearing will be broadcasted live for everyone to see for transparency purposes. The judge will also be not from Madrid. The world is closely watching and they cannot afford to make one shady move.

Marseille had left the monastery the day after that announcement. He said he had something important to do and that he will be back within the week.

The day after Marseille had left Italy, Alberto was announced to have escaped custody. The manhunt was launched as the people once again protested accusing the government of conspiring with Alberto and let him escape so he can go on hiding. The search went on for three long days before Alberto was found in an abandoned warehouse. He was hanging from the ceiling in chains with a placard hanging around his neck saying: WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT. DON’T BECOME LIKE ME.

When he was autopsied, the result indicates that his bones were practically broken all over his body. His ribs punctured his left lung and all his nails were removed from his fingers. His teeth were also removed. There was marking around his neck, an indication of strangulation but it wasn’t the cause of his death. The cause of death according to the report was brain hemorrhage due to smash skull. Whoever killed him was said to be very skilled because he managed to keep Alberto alive even after fracturing his lower spine to prevent him from moving his lower body.

No one was able to trace anyone who murdered Alberto. The police declared that the person responsible for it will need to answer to the law stating that the act is a crimes against humanity and a clear violation of human rights. Ironic, considering he was the first to violate those things.

The news of Alberto’s murder shocked the gang back at the monastery though. They didn’t think that will happen. They expected that he will be imprisoned and sentenced to death and not get murdered in a warehouse. Everyone is shocked except Alicia. She studied Sergio with close eyes and just like her, he wasn’t surprised as well. She noticed Marseille leaving before it happened and she found it odd that he suddenly got an important thing to take care of when they’re in the middle of executing their plan. Perhaps, it is part of the plan, Sergio’s plan. When Marseille returned, he too seemed calm about the news of Alberto’s death.

“Was it you or Raquel who ordered that?” she asked Sergio when they were alone.

“It was me”, he answered without explaining his reasons to her.

“Does she know?” she asked again and Sergio only nodded.

Meanwhile, Raquel went to talk to Marseille when she found him at the monastery’s grounds.

“Quite a job you did there”, she muttered and he instantly picked up that she knows about his special job.

“Didn’t mean to step on something. I was just following orders”, he explained.

“No need for apology. I came here to thank you”, she muttered.

“Thank me? For killing your ex-husband?” he asked. He certainly didn’t expect that.

“Yes, because you spared me from doing it myself”, she answered.


	12. Last Night at the Monastery

Marseille let the Professor know that Raquel knew he was the one who killed Alberto. Sergio kept a close eye on Raquel during their last day at the monastery. Their work is done and it’s time to say goodbye and part ways. Raquel indulged a few small talks but lacking her usual smile and laugh. She mostly spent time with Alicia or with Monica. On their last supper, everyone is recalling fond memories from their two heists. They shared stories from inside the Mint and inside the Bank of Spain to which Alicia kept rolling her eyes around.

“Lisbon, you said you tied up the Professor in the attic in Toledo. How did he get free?” Denver asked with a full smile on his face.

Sergio looked at Raquel waiting for her to answer.

“I tied him to a chair after I brought a polygraph test”, she answered.

That caught Alicia’s attention.

“You hooked him with a lie detector test? Well, you’re one lady with hell of a trust issue”, she muttered and everyone chuckled.

“You can say that, yes. After that, I was about to bring him in but he grabbed my gun and knocked me out”, Raquel added.

The others looked impressed at the Professor being able to knock the former inspector out. They always see him as a nerdy genius, not a ninja with glasses.

“Well, I for one, gives you a lot of credit for going up against the Serbs in the hangar when you found it. They told me you’re a pain in the ass that day”, Helsinki said and they all blurted out laughing.

The laughter continues until it faded once the thought dawned on them that they’re going to go their separate ways and it might be for good this time. The heist is over. They got Rio back. They saved Raquel and they avenged her. Their job is done.

“I don’t think I have ever said thank you to all of you for coming back to help the Professor get my ass out of prison. Thank you”, Raquel suddenly said.

“Well, don’t include me on that. I owe you a lot so no need to thank me”, Alicia said.

“No, you’re wrong. You didn’t owe me. You did your best to help me and now, you left your son so you can help save me. Thank you, Alicia”, Raquel insisted.

Alicia couldn’t help but get teary-eyed by that. It is a recurring moment for her in the monastery ever since Raquel’s rescue and she doesn’t mind that at all now. She realized it’s not a sign of weakness to show emotions in front of other people and she won’t get judgments from her present company.

“Alright…you’re welcome”, she replied with her usual mocking tone and it made Raquel smile.

Raquel found Sergio’s hand and it’s enough to convey what she wanted to tell him. They don’t need words. They never did. After that, the gang held a dancing party and everyone participated, even Alicia. Sergio sat next to Raquel who remained there to watch them enjoy themselves. She used to love to dance, he mused. Due to her injuries, she cannot move as limitless as before. Her ankle is her biggest problem as well as her shoulder so dancing carefree like the others is not an option for her. So when the music slows down which requires little movements for dancers, Sergio didn’t hesitate to offer his hand to her for a dance. Taken aback by the gesture, Raquel accepted and they slow danced in the middle of the monastery grounds.

He held her tight, afraid to let her go. He’s always been so afraid to let her go now. Whenever his eyes failed to see her around, his heart goes into panic. The mere thought of her not being next to him when he wakes up feels like a nightmare to him.

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” he asked in her ears.

That question is the same one she asked of him before. He had always has that in his brain but he held it back because she needs his assurances more than him. Now that everything is running good, he fears the other shoe will drop and he will wake up from this dream and find himself alone again.

“No, it’s not a dream. If it is, I would never want to wake up from this dream”, she answered while nestling her head on his neck.

He held on to her more. He too doesn’t want to wake up if this is all a dream. That would his reality will be the nightmare and he would rather be asleep forever if that means he gets to be with Raquel.

“Tomorrow, we’ll be home. Paula is waiting for us”, he said and he can feel her smile.

He knows how much she missed her daughter. Paula misses her mother too and now they can be together again. It will be a sight to behold to see them together again.

“Thank you for taking care of her while I was gone. It must’ve been difficult”, she said.

“No need for that. She’s my daughter too, Raquel. I will always take care of her, of you. Besides, when I thought you’re gone, she’s the only living memory of you. I couldn’t let her go. She keeps me going during those days. Without her, I don’t know what would’ve happen to me, if I would be able to get up in the morning”, he explained.

She can imagine just that. After all, if the situation is reversed, she would’ve jump off the cliff first chance she gets. Most people regard her of being strong but she really isn’t. She makes herself strong for the people that she loves because they need her. Without all of them, she feels lightweight. She wouldn’t know how to ground herself without them.

“I love you, Sergio”, she said almost like a whisper.

It is rare nowadays that she says those words. That’s why Sergio almost burst into tears upon hearing it. He fears those feelings faded away like how she is with pain…numb. His heart flutters in happiness to know that didn’t disappear in her.

“I love you too, Raquel…always and forever”, he replied.

Tomorrow they will say their goodbyes to their friends and go home to their daughter who is waiting for them. It is not a bad farewell if one must think of it. It is not a goodbye. It has never been. They’re just closing one dreadful chapter of their lives to open a new one with their daughter in their new home…together.

~~FIN~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for this one...thank you so much for all the kind words and appreciation of this story. Until the next one!


End file.
